1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of an image processing device, an image processing method, an image processing program, a recording medium storing an image processing program, and an image display device each for executing processing on image data.
2. Related Art
In the past, in order for improving display performance of a display device for displaying an image, various technologies have been proposed. For example, in JP-A-2002-40980 (Document 1), there is described a technology for reproducing an outline of an image using sub-pixels of R, G, and B with a goal of reducing jaggies in the outline of the image. In JP-A-2003-295812 (Document 2), there is described a color reproducing method for four primary color display device in which W (white) is added to normal R, G, and B.
However, in the technologies described in the Documents 1 and 2, it has been difficult to appropriately reduce jaggies in the outline of the image in, for example, the display device performing display using four colors. In particular, it has been difficult to appropriately reduce jaggies with the display device for performing display using four colors and having display pixels arranged so that the even lines and the odd lines are shifted a half pitch of the display pixels from each other.